Wish Upon A Shooting Star
by Rosy the Spazz
Summary: Amy and the rest of her friends have arrived home safely from Chris's dimension, but no Sonic. One fateful night Amy looks out a window to see a golden streak lighting up the sky. Is it a shooting star or something better? My Version of Episode 52 of Sonic X... or at least the part I liked. Sonic X Amy fluff.


**Wish Upon a Shooting Star**

**Hey to all of my dedicated readers these were the first two chapters of _When We Get Home_ (which I haven't forgotten about. Check my profile for the full story). They really had nothing to do with the story, and I feel like it was misleading to some people, so I took them out and made them a oneshot. To all you new people enjoy. Ooh fun fact I just discovered: Lisa Ortiz, the voice actress for Amy in the anime, also does the voicing for various characters in Pokemon! I recognized her voice in the episode 'Two Hits and a Miss' and had to look it up to see if I was right cuz I'm weird like that. That's all!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not hold any claim over the Sonic the Hedgehog Franchise, that belongs to Sonic Team, Sega, and 4Kids entertainment, as well as anyone else who I may have forgotten.  
**

Amy's POV

All my friends and I had just returned to our home planet, Mobius, after being in an alternate universe for about a year... Well almost all of them. The only one that was missing was my hero; Sonic. His dark blue sapphire fur and his sparkling emerald eyes was what I missed, no more than that... What I couldn't live without. I had been staying with my best friend Cream the rabbit and her mom.

Cream is a lot younger than me but she is mature beyond her years and she is the nicest, purest, most innocent person you could ever meet. Her mom, Vanilla, is an older version of Cream. Vanilla doesn't know it yet, but a certain Vector the crocodile is "secretly" stalking her. A few days ago the rabbits asked me to permanently live in their home, but to Cream's dismay I declined. It's not that I don't love them or their house, but I have my own home and I don't think I could live anywhere else. The rabbits' house has a warm feeling to it, almost like it's from a fairytale. It has cream-colored siding with an orange roof, and two adorable little chimneys that make the house look like a bunny. When you step inside you feel like you've lived there all your life. The smell of freshly baked cookies lingers in the halls, even if it's been weeks since Vanilla last baked, while the halls themselves are decorated with photos of friends and family and beautiful painted landscapes.

I was looking out one of the windows from Cream's room sipping some chamomile tea and thinking about a certain hedgehog _oh sonic where are you? Why haven't you come home yet? _*Sigh* _maybe Eggman was right and you couldn't stand the sight of me..._earlier that evening a certain egg shaped human was boisterously shouting about taking over the world when I finally snapped. I had rushed outside, my piko-piko hammer thrice its normal size, and hurled my trusty weapon into the side of Eggman's ship. The nerve of the guy saying Sonic dumped me; that he didn't care enough about me, saying he ran away. Boy were they surprised to find out that my piko-piko hammer isn't just a plain old hammer. My hammer is magic. I can summon up as many hammers as I need, any size, anywhere, anytime. His robots were right to be scared. I would've totaled that piece of junk of Tails hadn't shown up and led them off somewhere. Cream called me back inside to cool off. It worked for a little bit but I just can't stop thinking about Sonic. "Ugghhh Sonic! Where ARE YOUUUUU?" I shout, my voice growing louder and more impatient with each word. I huffed and headed downstairs to watch TV with Cream and let her know that I wasn't going to spontaneously combust.

A few minutes later I was her pillow as she was snoring softly in a deep sleep. I shut off the TV; not even knowing what show was on, to continue my thoughts about Sonic. M_aybe he doesn't like me. Maybe I should give up on him... No! Stop thinking that. You are Amy Rose. That means no matter how tough the situation is, no matter how much frustrated you get you don't give up. ESPECIALLY when it comes to Sonic. He is your friend, your crush and hopefully soon your boyfriend. He will come back. He always does, no matter how long it takes and you will wait for him because he is also your hero, your friend, your ally, and the boy you're hopelessly in love with..._ no sooner had that last thought popped in my head when I saw a bright flash of yellow streak through the sky. _Was that a shooting star?_I squinted out the window trying to get a better glimpse when I recognized a hedgehog like form leading the blaze through the sky. As gently as I could I lifted Cream's head off my shoulder and placed a pillow under her while I quietly raced out of the house. I looked up to still see the gold light making a path straight for, wait... is that? No, it couldn't be... could it? My house?

Sonic's POV

_Man is it great to be back on Mobius... Chris's world was nice but it never felt quite right_ Sonic thought as he was flying through the clear night's sky. He had just finished saving Tails from Eggman, which was a piece of cake since he was still in his super form, and was now flying over a small town. His stomach growled and he tried to remember the last time he had a decent meal. _I could go for a couple of chilidogs right now._He surveyed the land below him and realized he has no idea where he was.

As he floated down in front of a house his super form faded, his gold fur changed back to its famous royal blue and his eyes went from crimson emerald, it hit him. The trees and houses that looked so unfamiliar from the sky had turned back into the familiar landmarks he knew. He saw one of his favorite ice cream shops a couple blocks down and as he spun around one more time he realized he was in front of a house that he knew all too well. It was pink with a green roof, shutters and door. A stone path was leading from the main road to the door. In the lawn was an orange sign with curly writing on it announcing the owner of the house. _Amy's House? What? Why did I come here? All I did was fly away from where Eggman blew up... What the heck?_

He makes a quick lap around the town _to clear his mind _when he spots the most beautiful rose in the middle of a flowery meadow_._ _What a beautiful rose it reminds me of..._

_Oh no you don't! You should by now that you don't believe that one bit._

_But I do. Deep down I really care about her and I missed we in the extra week I was helping Chris. Maybe I landed in front of her house for a reason. Maybe I've been lying to myself this whole time. _He walks over and delicately removes the flower from the earth. It's a very pale lavender rose with white streaks in the center and around the edges. It seemed like it was sparkling in the fading moonlight. _It's almost sunrise. Amy should be awake soon and i have the feeling I need to apologize._He takes off at a light jog heading back to Amy's house, the whole time thinking about how he was going to confront his pink friend.

He arrives at her house, takes a few deep breaths, knocks on her door and eagerly listens for the light pitter patter of her footsteps moving through the house. He hears nothing. _maye she's still sleeping? _He knocks again, this time a bit louder, trying to not to panic. Again he listens for some kind of noise coming from behind the lime green door. Again he hears nothing. His panic begins to rise and he frantically pounds on the door and shouts "Amy! Amy! Are you in there?" All he hears is the sound of the wind blowing through a nearby tree. _What could have happened to her?_

Amy's POV

I ran after the quickly fading golden light, hope rising in my chest as it still led down the familiar path to my house. Thoughts were racing through my head faster than I can make sense of them. _He's back! He's Back! I can't believe it! He's heading towards my house! Does he want to talk to me? Is he gonna ask me out? Is he gonna propose? Eeeeek I can already picture the wedding! What if Eggman was right though and he's only stopping at my house to tell me to bug off? What if he never wants to see me again? Has he already seen Tails yet? What took him so long? Does he love me? He's still heading towards my house! I can't wait to see him again! How could he keep me waiting? I'm so mad at him! I never want to see his face again! Grrrrr why can't my legs move faster! When I'm through with him, he's not going to know what hit him! Why didn't he tell us he was going to stay behind? I need to give him a hug! Will he finally come with me on a date? Eeeeeeeeeek!_

I had barely noticed the passing trees, ponds, houses, animals and even that the hill I was running down led to my house. When I finally came to my senses that first thing I noticed was a cobalt hedgehog standing in front of my door looking worried. I put what little energy I had left into sprinting down the hill towards the guy I was crazy about. I stopped about five feet away from him, panting too hard to get a single word out. I leaned over put my hands on my knees and looked up at him waiting for him to notice me.

Sonic's POV

Amidst all my thoughts of panic I heard someone heavily panting right next to me. I tucked the rose behind my back and turned to face the stranger. Boy was I surprised to see none other than Amy Rose standing, err well bent over hands on her knees looking up at me. "Amy! I-"

"Well?" She spoke with a fire in her voice. "Where were you? Do you have any idea of how worried I was? I thought you were never coming back. I told myself to forget about you but I couldn't and than I realized that I... I would wait for you, even if it took the rest of my life, because you would never give up any of your friends and..." at this point she had fallen on her knees, and was rubbing her gloved hands over her eyes trying to stop the steady flow of tears streaming down her face "Oh Sonic! I'm just so happy to see you right now! I just don't know what to do with myself! I thought you were going to leave me!"

I got down on one knee, brought out the flower from behind my back, looked her into her tearful jade green eyes and said "Don't worry Amy... I never will." honesty ringing through every word. At this point the pink hedgehog couldn't take it anymore and she just glomped me with one of her famed death hugs, only this time I didn't mind so much... besides the lack of air of course.


End file.
